


The monster and the angel

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is a guardian angel, Evan is The Monster Under The Bed, M/M, Protective! Evan, They care about her so freaking much, This was based off of a prompt, Treebros, Uh oh aliens, Zoe isn’t in this much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Connor swore he'd always protect Zoe. It was his duty as her Guardian Angel to do so.But then she got fucking abducted.By aliens.What the fuck?





	The monster and the angel

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re confused this is based off a prompt. “When a child is abducted, the child’s guardian angel must join forces with the monster under the bed to save them.”

Connor swore he'd always protect Zoe. It was his duty as her Guardian Angel to do so.

But then she got fucking _abducted._  
By aliens.   
What the fuck?

Connor stood in Zoe's room, knowing there was only one person to help. The problem was, The Monster Under The Bed was a coward. They weren't the hero type. But they were the only person that could help now.

Connor knocked on the bed's frame, prompting a small yelp to come from under the bed. Connor sighed.

"Evan, I need your help."

Evan slowly peered out of the bed's frame. He had some flowers in his hair and some moss on his skin in random areas. His left arm was completely made out of tree bark. "C-Connor?"

Connor looked the same as always, a halo above his head and large wings on his back. "Zoe was taken by aliens. I need help getting her back."

"Oh uh, I can't h-help.." he mumbled, scooting back under the bed. Flowers started to sprout, vines wrapped themselves around the frame, and some tree bark clung to the bed.

Connor groaned in irritation, "Look Hansen, you're the only one who can track her! You don't want to be a coward? Then do something worth while in your life!"

This prompted Evan to slowly step out and stand up. "W-where was she taken?"

~*~

"She's s-still in the atmosphere," Evan was kneeling down on the ground, where Connor had taken him. "The ship.. it's just.. s-sitting there." He could usually tell what was in the sky, whether it was as small as bird or as big as a plane. He didn't really know how to explain how he did these things, he just did.

Connor furrowed his eyebrows, "Where?"

Evan stood up and looked around for a moment, before pointing upward, a little to the left.

"Okay, you're coming with me," Connor decided.

"W-what?!" Evan would've been content to going back under the bed, it was safe there, safe from other people's judgement. Out there.. it was unpredictable and terrifying.

Connor sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Look, you're the only one who can track her. I need you for this, whether I like it or not."

Evan hated to admit it, but Connor was right. They had to work together to get Zoe back, because no one in her family payed attention to her, and they were the only ones who actually could get to her.

"How am I gonna g-get up there. I can't f-fly!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the sky.

"Leave that to me," Connor walked over to him, and picked him up fairly easily. "Okay, I fly, you give directions."

Evan gripped onto him tightly. He could feel his flowers were starting to bloom from being out in the sun for so long, which was a good thing. He secretly wanted to run into some rain. "Up."

Connor quickly unfolded his wings and shot up into the sky. In a matter of seconds, they were above the clouds. Connor looked around.

"It's c-cloaking itself," Evan said before Connor could ask. He pointed to the left. "T-that way."

Connor nodded and flew over to where he was pointing. Evan reached his hand out and touched the invisible door. He found the handle and opened it. Connor quickly flew in and set Evan down.

"How big is the ship? Where's Zoe?" Connor took a few steps forward and looked around.

Evan shut his eyes and tried to concentrate. "I-it's more difficult to t-track her here. The air, I-it's thinner, harder to r-read."

"Are you gonna be okay? You're flowers are already starting to dry out.." Connor asked, which was a little surprising because he usually didn't express his worry.

Evan coughed, "I-I'll be fine for a little bit, but, but we c-can't stay here too long. Let's find Zoe and g-get out of here.."

Connor took his hand, "Looks like we're doing this old fashioned then. They have to have a control room, can you find that?"

"I'll t-try.." Evan admitted. He focused on finding it, and managed to find the way. "It's d-down the hallway, but we need to take a r-right first."

Connor nodded and followed his directions, practically dragging Evan along. Soon they were in the control room, Connor was checking the map, and Evan was leaning against the wall, trying to reserve energy.

"I think she's in " _The Chambers"_. There's nothing else here, besides, it's close by, so it's worth checking out," Connor decided, turning around to face Evan.

Evan grunted and pushed himself off the wall so he could stand somewhat normally. He had a slight limp, now. "O-okay.."

"Fuck, you don't look so good. Are you sure you don't want a break?" Connor went over to him and put his arm around him to help him stand.

"It w-won't help," Evan told him. "Let's go.."

Connor hesitantly started to walk to The Chambers. He expected.. well, a fight. Where the hell were the aliens? Doesn't matter. Soon he stopped at The Chambers and looked around.

Evan didn't need his powers to find Zoe, he just needed to look at her once before he was stumbling over to her. Six year old Zoe was standing inside a glass like container, asleep and at piece. She was still in her purple and white pajamas she wore to bed earlier on. Evan grabbed the door and yanked it open, breaking only a little bit of the hinges. He gently pulled Zoe out of the container and hugged her, immediately starting to get protective as it was instinct.

Connor quickly ran over to them. "Good! You found her, now let me have her so we can get out of here."

Evan didn't give in. What made him different from Connor was that he was more passive aggressive when he was protective, meaning it would take a lot of prying for him to give her up, and that was time they didn't have. If anyone tried to take her from him by force, he'd run away with her, sending vines and tree bark at whatever he deemed a threat.

Footsteps echoed throughout nearby hallways, making Connor whip around, before looking back at Evan. "How about I carry the both of you out, huh? I'll let you hold her."

Evan decided that was okay. He nodded, gazing up at him.

Just as Connor was about to pick them up, two of the aliens found then, and aimed some spear like items at them. "Let go of the human child!"

Evan quickly looked at the aliens. They looked somewhat human like but they had antennas and green skins. He growled protectively and held onto Zoe. In an instant, vines started to sprout through the cracks of the ship, and they wrapped themselves around the aliens, making them squirm.

Now was the time. Connor picked Evan up, who was still holding Zoe, and started to run. It was an urgent situation because Evan was starting to get pale. If he didn't get outside soon, he could possibly die. And he could _not_ let that happen to Evan, because he actually liked him and so did Zoe. Curse Zoe and her big heart, she would cry if something ever happened to him.

They had a weird relationship. Connor expected her to be scared of Evan but she wasn't, in fact, it was the other way around. Evan was raised to hide from humans at all cost as they were unpredictable, but since he was half monster (he was half monster, half human, making him an outcast) he was assigned to a bed with a child to scare. But he was terrified of Zoe. In time he learnt to trust her, but he never tried to scare her. He would always keep an eye on her so he knew she was safe.

Connor ran around aimlessly for an exit, he would've asked Evan if he wasn't near death. Then, he saw it. A door, one similar to the one they entered through. Connor expanded his wings, ripped open the door, and flew out, leaving the ship behind.

Immediately Evan started to get better. His skin turned back to its normal tan color, and his flowers started to bloom again.

Connor looked down at Zoe. Somehow, she had slept through all of _that._ Oh well, it was for the best. He flew back to her house as he naturally knew the way home.

When he arrived, he gently took Zoe from a sleeping Evan's form, and tucked her into bed. Then, he set Evan under the bed, as it was his favorite in the entire house.

"Sleep well you two," Connor whisperer, before flying out the window.

Maybe he had misjudged Evan, but he was glad to be proven wrong. If it wasn't for him, Zoe would still be in that alien ship. They all had each other, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I maaayy make this into a series if people like it. I haven’t fully decided yet.


End file.
